Betrayal equals going home
by Childish Little Tenshi
Summary: Darien betray's Serena, in turn Serena goes home to her sister and the rest of the circle, where her real soul mate lives
1. Home again in New Salem

Here's the Secret Circle/Sailor Moon the primary characters in this story will be Serena, Raye and Mina.. I only own Samantha and C.J. Starr @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A young girl around the age of seventeen looked at the house in front of her, it had been seven long years since she had seen it's occupants. The girl had missed her sister and father while she had been away.  
Suddenly two people walked out of the house not yet noticing the young girl in front of them. One of the girls looked up to see another girl with long silver blonde hair and bright blue eye's watching them.  
"May I help you ?" asked one of the girls she had reddish hair with dove gray eyes.  
"Diana you haven't changed at all have you?" the girls said to the one next to the red head, the girl called 'Diana's' head snapped up at the voice.  
"Serenity your back" she screamed and launched herself at the girl.  
"Sis can you please let me go, your cutting off my air supply" she laughed as Diana let go and dragged both girls into the house. Diana then ran up the stairs to call everyone to get to her house she didn't tell them why.  
"My name is Cassandra Blake" the red head introduced herself.  
"I am Serenity Diana's little sister only by about five minutes" Serenity told the girl, Cassandra was startled by the news. Diana came back down stairs right after that bit of news.  
"Ok everyone is coming over including Nick I managed to get him away from his car." Diana told them Serenity had never told Diana about the Silver cord that bound Serenity to Nick. Only she and Nick knew but when they found out it was right before Pluto came to 'Pick' Serenity up.  
Soon enough everyone was there Serenity had disappeared up stairs a few minutes earlier.  
"Serenity get down here they're here" Diana yelled up the stairs, Serenity was down the stairs in a flash.  
"Serenity what brought you back?" Chris asked Serenity's smile disappeared and her eyes got a little sad.  
"Betrayal, pure and simple betrayal" Serenity then went on to tell them what happened leaving out the being Sailor Moon bit. By the time she was done there was a lot of pissed off people in te room. There was a sudden crash in the front yard sending every one out there...........  
  
Review Review 


	2. Meeting Hades and Black John

OK I forgot to mention this isn't a scout betrayal it's only a Darien betrayal Starr  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Betrayal, pure and simple betrayal" Serenity then went on to tell them what happened leaving out the being Sailor Moon bit. By the time she was done there was a lot of pissed off people in te room. There was a sudden crash in the front yard sending every one out there...........  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Everyone ran out of the house to see one person they never thought they would see again, there was another person with the man.  
"How in the hell is my father here?" Cassie asked her self but said it out load. Serenity looked at the guy in front of her he was tall, black hair and blue eye's almost identical to Darien.  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!" she whispered "Jonathan Black Terra get you stupid Earthen ass down here now" she yelled John looked a little startled that a simple young girl knew his full name. "That goes double for you Hades or I tell your dear brother" she yelled again the man next to him whom had been chuckling stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Serenity you dare order me around, you have no authority" he said then three new people showed up each in a different fuku one was in a yellow blue, another in a turquoise and the last in black.  
"Father she might not but what if I tell mother that you have been playing with mortals lives again what would she say about that." the one in black said, Hades shivered.  
"That's low even for you Princess, I take it that your here for Serenity the fate's are not to happy with you right now" he reported Serenity just rolled her eye's.  
"they are always displeased with me in one way or another, I don't care any more" Serenity said to the man(God). 


End file.
